


Something In The Water

by LovesLaboursFound



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also Whoops! you are a monsterfucker, Consensual Sex, Hallucinogens, I AM A MESS, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stomach Bulge, Throat Fucking, Viciously Making Out Underwater Somehow, gentle giant, sex but not really, swamp thing doesn’t have a dick, you are called a cricket several times so click away if you don’t wanna be called a cricket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLaboursFound/pseuds/LovesLaboursFound
Summary: Swamp Thing fucks you but not really? Idk how to explain just read it it’ll make sense





	Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> i never read the comics so if i get any of this wrong then whatever porn is porn

He leads me to a forest, my hand in his. He hasn’t spoken many words to me, but when he has, it was elegant and sounded like angels. His hand felt like flower petals tickling my palm, and his eyes that constantly looked back to me, as if he was worried I wasn’t even real. His eyes looked like lightning bugs that warmed my heart. When we finally stopped, I saw that we were at a calm, clean lake. He is a full head taller than me, so he kneels down and smiles at me. 

 

“Ah, my adorable little cricket, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I’m very happy that you love me as much as I love you.” Tree sap drips from his glowing eyes. “You wouldn’t understand how lonely I’ve felt. I—“

 

I kiss him, silently wishing him to stop talking and begin  feeling.  He’s a bit shocked, but also a bit happy. We stand there, my forehead touching his. Then, he looks worried. “Are you sure you want this, my little cricket? You can always say no.”

 

”I want this so much,” I say. “I want to feel you, I want to be completely enveloped in you, and I want you to feel it with me. I want you to feel as good as I will.” The worry turns to relief. He slowly pulls a yellow, eggplant shaped fruit from his chest, near where his heart would be. I take it, and sink in my teeth. Not like a voracious predator, but like a child trying their favorite food for the first time. It tastes sweet, and delicious. He takes my hand and leads me towards the shore of the lake. Every color of the forest mixes with each other, the leaves swirling in the clouds. He takes the fruit from me, and takes a bite of his own. Even though now, I cannot differentiate between the earth and the sky, he is my anchor in this new world he has taken me to. Though I know that what I see in this world isn’t real, that this is just a hallucination caused by the fruit, I cannot help but smile at the sights. He takes off my shirt and runs his fingers across my chest. “I see it, my lovely cricket, do you see it too?” 

 

“Yes, my love, I see it. It is so beautiful.” 

 

“It’s the first time I’ve done this, actually. It’s a bit exciting, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” I laugh. He pulls me closer. The lake has the purples, pinks, and reds of a sunrise, and the sky is clearer than water. We walk to the lake and sink in. 

 

The water is warm and surrounds me, yet I do not suffocate. It’s like a big hug from all sides. He caresses my cheek. “Remind me of how this works again?” I ask.

 

He blushes and chuckles. “Whatever fantasy you can think of with me, the hallucinations will fulfill.”

 

“Oh, then this is going to be fun.”

 

I run my fingers down his chest, inching slowly, ever so slowly to his groin. Vines grow from his body and morph into a large phallus. “Is this all you were imagining for me?” 

 

“Not exactly,” I say with a smirk. I lean back and take off my pants. He takes the hint, and aims his member at my hole. It slides in perfectly, as if it was meant for me and only me. There is no pain, only pleasure here. He wraps his arms around me and I kiss him. Upon further inspection, I notice two small silver dollar sized circles on each side of his upper chest. I reach out and rub them softly. He lets out a gasp, a moan, “Oh, my beautiful cricket!” He yells. “That... is... good! This feels... so beautiful!” He kisses me again and I feel a tongue probing my mouth, snaking down my throat. I don’t gag. His tongue reaches further and further down, and I feel it in me. Suddenly it shoots further and wraps around his own cock. He’s licking his dick while fucking me at the same time. It feels like I’m about to burst. Words fail to describe how we feel, so we simply make those little noises for each other that let each other know that we feel only pleasure. 

 

Eventually, the pressure we feel reaches a breaking point, and our orgasms hit at the same time. My cum mixes with the water, but his fills me up completely. His cum pours into my belly, and I see my stomach distending violently. I gasp and moan, andhe closes his eyes. I close mine.

 

When I wake up, we’re on the shore, naked, my clothes in a soaking wet pile. He crawls over to me, exhausted, and nearly falls on my chest. 

 

“That was amazing,” I say. 

 

“Yes, it truly was. I think we need to do this more often.”

 

“I would love to.”


End file.
